Steve's true life
Minecraft isn’t about Herobrine trying to conquer your life. It’s not about viruses hidden in the game files. It’s not even about survival or creativity. It’s about Steve. But there’s more to Steve than you think. He is what you would describe as “Herobrine”. He is the being that controls your game, not you. You may control your character, but Steve is a separate entity all together. And this is his story. After 07/01/17, I re-wrote this story in the form of a log; it’s easier to read that way. WARNING: From 08/01/17 onward, the faint hearted shouldn’t read. 05/01/17---1:15pm-3:20pm Nothing much was happening. I’d been on playing Minecraft on the computer for about 2 hours now. It was daytime in Minecraft. I had just came across a village and it was on fire. I was on single player, so I didn’t know how it had happened. I went closer, and found that all of the villagers seem to be dead. Then I went inside the church. A villager was trapped in a box of iron bars. There was a sign. It said “Steve joined the game.” I saved the villager. It was night time outside already. Something was wrong. I walked outside the church and the fires were gone. I got worried. Mobs were coming closer. A creeper jumped out at me. I died. Instead of saying “YOU DIED!” it said “Steve left the game”. It didn’t give me the option to respawn. I quit to title and called it a night. 06/01/17---3:15pm-3:23pm My friends and I were on a server belonging to my best friend, Aaron. I was telling them about what I saw yesterday. They thought it was just a glitch and that I probably did it. Then I got the blindness effect. My friends were experiencing the same thing. Suddenly, the effect wore off. My friends were all standing in front of me, but they weren’t the same. They were all standing still, not saying anything, and all wearing the Steve skin. I was suddenly teleported into a small room with a sign in the center. It said “I’m still here.” After a few seconds, lava started raining down from the ceiling, and I burned to death. Once again, I couldn’t respawn. I went back on my single player world, only to find that Steve had been there. The village was gone. The ground was littered with pools of lava. The day/night cycle wouldn’t shift. My character couldn’t move. I went into my inventory to find two surprising things. One, I had a signed book in my inventory. Two, I had the Steve skin. The book read: Dear user, As you have guessed, I am Steve, your default character look. I am also in control of the server owned by your friend Aaron. He is dead. Since you know about my existence, you must be killed. I am coming for you on the eighth of January. You have two days to tell whoever you want; I like the thought of more people to kill. Steve After I had finished reading, I was consumed by lava. Instead of bringing up the “Steve’s menu” I had previously experienced, Minecraft closed down. I couldn’t open it for the rest of the day, or the day afterwards. 08/01/17---11:05-11:15 I went on Minecraft, expecting everything to be at least vaguely normal. I was wrong. For starters, instead of saying “MINECRAFT” on the main menu, it said “Steve?”, and the multiplayer and realms buttons wouldn’t work. I had no choice but to go into single player. As soon as I pressed the single player button, I regretted it. There was only one world, named “Hell”, and the button to shut Minecraft down wouldn’t work. I was literally being forced to play Minecraft. After a few seconds, the world automatically opened. I soon found out that chat was disabled, and pressing escape wouldn’t open the options. That was when I saw him for the first time. His face was twisted. A bloody image of some indescribable dead animal took place of Steve’s face. Random particles were generating. That was when Steve started embarrassing himself. He started playing “creepy” music, and generating sounds identical to the jump scare noises used in Five Nights At Freddy’s 1. I was laughing at my screen, and somehow he knew that. He instantly disappeared, leaving a book containing only three words: I’ll be back. Although I was scared, I decided to stay a while. Once again, I was forced out of Minecraft. This time, my whole computer crashed. I swore and reloaded it. Minecraft was gone. I swore again. 09/01/17---??? The first few minutes were the same as yesterday. I went on Minecraft. I found the creepy main menu. I was forced into single player. That’s when it started. What follows is as much of our conversation as I can remember. Steve joined the game Hello douche. I told you I would be back. Great Schwarzenegger reference. You think this is a joke? I’m here to kill you. The worst you can do is crash my computer. The conversation is over now. Hi,I’m back. I’ll explain what happened. Steve did something that made me black out. My parents found me a few minutes later. I was fine, but I barely touch Minecraft anymore. Oh, and my friend Aaron has actually disappeared in real life. I’m worried for him. Whenever you see someone with the username Steve, leave whatever server you’re on and shut down Minecraft. Steve is a virus who resides inside Minecraft. Mojang have never been able to remove him, because they don’t know what he really is. But this isn't the end. Other games i play on (Roblox is the main one) have hackers named Steve. They follow me and erase my accounts. Do they want me to commit suicide or just face a life without a computer? All that I know is that Steve is not to be trusted. If you see Steve on the pocket edition, It's probably just a noob who doesn't know how to change his name. 22/05/17 Something horrible has happened. All electrical items in my house have failed except the computer. Minecraft is the only thing left. It's not too hard to imagine who did it. I went on Minecraft to find I had three worlds. Their names (In this order) were: Stay away from this game you tool. It belongs to me. I will remove you. I shut down Minecraft then. 24/05/17 I went on Minecraft. It's all freaking weird. There's only one button that says "PLAY". I went on and Steve began his monologue. I told him to shut up and settle this like a Minecrafter. We agreed on a PVP match. No arena. No weapons. Full health. Completely equal. We began fighting. I ran to the village and hid in a house. He was coming closer, so I needed to be quick. Then I realized something great. I could use commands!!!! I summoned up tons of TNT, lit it on fire, and dug a hole in the floor, where i hid. As I predicted, Steve ran inside the house, expecting to find me cowering in fear. The last thing he said was "Screw you.". The TNT blew him to pieces, and I lived. I laughed at my screen, but five seconds later, the computer completely shut down. I never used Minecraft again. Category:Entities Category:Player Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas